Delírios
by Larygrr
Summary: Isso é quando nós nos referimos aos problemas de outras pessoas.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente Draco Malfoy não existe e eu não lucro nada com isso.

* * *

Há coisas que acontecem com tanta explicação quanto o surgimento da vida, do universo e tudo o mais. É claro que para algumas exigem anos de estudo e cálculos aonde se chega a uma resposta muito absurda e logo descartada por não levar a nada, mas há outras em que você insiste em ser problema de outras pessoas e se torna invisível até que você _realmente_ queira olhar e ver que estava bem embaixo do seu nariz, mas você é absurdamente tolo e os óculos que estão em frente ao seu rosto se mostram um mero adorno imposto.

Tem aquele cara intrigante que de uma forma ou de outra não sai de sua mente. Você usa aquela famosa desculpa de _somos inimigos naturais,_ que o destino favorece colocando-o contra você em todos os aspectos. Daí você pensa, ele é só o vilão da história e merece meu desprezo. E ele tem sumariamente o seu desprezo em cada pequeno gesto que você direciona a ele.

Digamos que a coisa tenha sido assim por um bom tempo, tanto tempo que eu acreditei fielmente nisso. Aliás, minha mente inclusive arquitetava planos para que tal fato, a inimizade em questão, ficasse a cada dia mais acirrada.

Mas o destino não é bobo e ele cobra as coisas que faz invariavelmente. Você pode até pensar que ele é bonzinho e soltar uma exclamação por ter se safado da última e pensa, _por Merlin, esse destino é realmente meu amigo._ Mas se há algo no mundo que é desprovido de critérios e bondade é o tal destino.

Você está obcecado com uma bobeira, é só o que eu repetia a mim mesmo.

Certa noite, quando todos deveriam estar dormindo eu estava martelando e mastigando coisas indigeríveis e indissolúveis, por mais que eu tentasse firmemente. Um homem determinado consegue o que quer, mas eu estava começando a imaginar que não tinha tanta determinação quanto gostaria de ter.

Ele voltou aos meus pensamentos com uma insistência indevida e eu o amaldiçoei por me encarar com aqueles olhos tempestuosos, tão cinzentos e brilhosos que pareciam um espelho corroído pelo tempo; olhos onde eu via claramente rajados de azul celeste mesclando a um tipo de azul-verde-água muito claro e límpido. Eu sacudi minha cabeça como se isso fosse capaz de apagar aquela imagem tão vívida. Havia frio e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

Então, eu o vi com seus cabelos loiros platinados, cada fio tão sedoso quanto pareciam e sugando a vida do que estava ao seu redor, mas não havia _nada_ ao seu redor. Liso e muito brilhante, mais brilhante do que é humanamente possível ou saudável. Como se aquele ser tivesse o poder de séculos ou até milênios e transbordasse isso apenas por seus cabelos muito bem cuidados, obrigado. Acho que era algo que emanava uma aura construída por cerca de dois milênios e vinda de outro continente, talvez. Aura essa que foi meramente capaz de fazer meu corpo se desmontar num calor súbito.

Fechei os olhos com força, sentindo meus longos cílios brincando com as maçãs de meu rosto. Quase me senti feliz quando percebi minha mente em branco, limpa e sem quaisquer resquícios das imagens que passara. Mas eu estava enganado, eu estava _me_ enganando.

Seu rosto pálido como mármore carrara, esculpido como se anjos tentassem trazê-lo à perfeição, como se feito não por mãos humanas, vinha em sua cabeça com ainda mais força. Havia um toque tão aristocrático que eu não soube como respirar depois de notar cada detalhe. Seus olhos, que agora eu notava melhor, delimitavam as linhas finas e firmes que formavam seu nariz arrebitado. Seu queixo pontudo, agora ainda mais quadrado pela maturidade alcançada, trazia uma covinha e isso só me fazia notar seus lábios rosados demais e tão carnosos quanto morangos colhidos de época.

Levantei após isso, bastava para mim. Como em sã consciência eu podia ter aquele tipo de sensação com referência a Malfoy? É, eu concluí que não estava no meu estado mental mais perfeito e a seguinte decisão foi a mais acertada: tomar um banho excessivamente gelado.

Eu entrei no Box despido e liguei o chuveiro lentamente, deixando primeiro com que alguns pingos caíssem por minha pele, aquilo começava a espantar o calor que pouco tinha a ver com a estação do ano. O fluxo passou a ser torrencial e eu enfiei todo o corpo por debaixo d'água, respirando de forma ofegante e apressada, talvez, mas _só _talvez, seguindo o ritmo que meu coração parecia seguir nesse momento. Era um tambor? Mais parecia ser.

Nesse momento eu concluí o poder mágico da água que me revigorava de uma forma desmedida, como se me desse novos poderes e ocupasse meu ser completamente. Eu senti que estava no lugar certo e me xinguei mentalmente por não ter tomado essa iniciativa assim que _aqueles_ pensamentos começaram a vir à tona. E também pensei estar traindo o céu, quer dizer, eu realmente me sentia bem voando. Ignorei isso com uma singela risadinha.

Havia em minha mente um turbilhão de pensamentos que não cabiam a mim, eram terríveis _problemas de outras pessoas _que eu tentei enxergar e que imediatamente começaram a ser problemas tão meu quanto delas. Havia um mundo lá fora e eu era Harry Potter, afinal, com todos aqueles títulos idiotas para carregar nas costas como O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, O Eleito e tinha um que eu achava bastante engraçado que era: O-Menino-Que-Quase-Morreu-Mas-Voltou-A-Vida-Para-Simplesmente-Encontrar-Sua-Namorada-Agarrando-O-Famoso-Vitor-Krum. O sarcasmo britânico me comove.

Eu posso salvar o mundo bruxo (e o mundo trouxa de rabeira), posso suportar a morte dos meus pais para tentarem salvar minha vida (o que eu gosto de pensar que tenha dado certo), posso ver muitos entes queridos morrerem da forma mais absurda (isso é magia, o que eu poderia esperar?), mas ver minha foto com uma cara abestalhada ao ver Gina aos amassos com Krum foi demais. O bom é que Ron deu um jeito nisso e estuporou o maldito, nunca o vi efetuar um feitiço tão bem.

Eu refleti, enquanto a água caía sobre meu corpo, que estava sobrecarregado sim e era por isso que o maldito Malfoy me vinha à mente, _claro._ Mas de maneira geral eu estava lidando bem com tudo que andava acontecendo, isso é claro, se você, assim como eu, seguir a linha de raciocínio de que nada é páreo para uma boa dose de whisky de fogo. E eu gostaria de dar ênfase aqui à palavra 'boa' quando se refere diretamente à palavra 'dose' e quando essas duas se juntam para completar as palavras 'whisky de fogo'.

O que é? Um herói não pode se dar ao prazer da diversão? Eu penso que sim, e penso que um herói em decadência tem mais direito ainda à auto degradação. Quando o amor de sua vida escapa de suas mãos para mãos de um lobo nojento e asqueroso você tem o direito e pensar em coisas triviais e astutas como se matar (peço perdão aos lobisomens que não estão sendo mencionados nessa espécie de lobos em questão). Ainda quando todos exigem que você assuma um posto que nunca lhe passou pela cabeça assumir porque você só tem vinte anos de vida nas costas e não tem a mínima vocação para aconselhar um cara tão incrível como Shacklebolt. E também quando você começa a pensar no seu inimigo mortal, e eu não estou me referindo à Voldemort aqui, em momentos tão inapropriados quanto o meio de um banho que deveria servir parar relaxar o seu corpo e não parar tencioná-lo, por assim dizer.

Eu estava em meio à todas essas divagações, pensando numa forma rápida e desprovida de toda a preguiça que me possuía de ir tomar mais um gole de whisky que estava me esperando fielmente do lado de minha cama. Havia um intruso em minha mente, o mesmo intruso de minutos atrás, e agora eu podia vê-lo totalmente nu, mas embaçado pelo vapor do chuveiro ou seria a falta de meus óculos?

E foi então que eu notei uma coisa que me parecia muito inteligente para aquele momento. Na verdade muito genial para todo o meu bom senso construído à ferro e fogo por Hermione Granger que era uma garota muito lógica. Eu pensei, se Draco Malfoy era impreterivelmente um intruso em minha mente e minha mente não sofre exatamente sob condições climáticas ao meu redor e muito menos de problemas de visão, como diabos o loiro em questão podia ter o semblante, e todo aquele corpo esguio que o carregada, embaçado? Concluí simplesmente que o whisky devia estar destruindo meu cérebro junto com meu fígado. Dei os ombros.

-Potter, o descuidado Potter.

Aqui eu tive um sobressalto, mas sorri porque eu me lembrava exatamente da voz de Malfoy. Era fria, cortante e arrastada, mas quase cantada num cântico maldito. Refutei a idéia de que meu cérebro estava se desintegrando, porque ele conseguiu me enganar trazendo tudo àquilo com a realidade aumentada. Malfoy parecia estar mesmo ali porque sua voz reverberou em todo o banheiro assim como sua imagem ricocheteava em minha mente.

Cerrei os olhos e pude divisar partes cruciais de seu corpo como seu abdômen impecavelmente trabalhado com seus músculos invejáveis à mostra. Eu nunca pensei que um garoto franzino como aquele loiro metido tinha músculos assim, mas percebi que ele agora alcançava um nível avançado demais para minha mente no que tangia ao vigor. Suas escápulas proeminentes mostravam-se na forma de seus ombros largos e eretos, denotando uma postura impecável e até dissimulada.

Eu imagino ter corado, pigarreei e notei que algo em mim estava se animando. Não pude discernir se era o Dragão-Comum-Ou-De-Jardim que se rugia e voava bem baixo no meu estômago, agitando cada um dos meus nervos ou se eu realmente estava com uma agradável ereção. Certo, eu estava com problemas. _Sérios_ problemas.

Fechando os olhos com a delicadeza de um pousar de uma borboleta eu suspirei derrotado pelo rumo que minha imaginação muito fértil estava tomando. Eu estava pensando seriamente em acabar logo com aquilo de uma vez por todas, estava tomado de uma coragem que exigiu muito do meu ser. Eu ia me masturbar pensando em Malfoy, então quando eu me sentisse aliviado de toda a tensão eu pararia de ver ele em minha frente.

Abri os olhos e fitei o baixo ventre do loiro com todo o meu poder de concentração. Essa é a hora que você pensa, _já estou na chuva, então eu vou logo me molhar. _Eu toquei meu membro que vibrava na pulsação eletrizante que todo meu corpo estava. Senti um certo constrangimento porque em meus delírios Malfoy deslizava seu mão pelo peito até apertar a própria ereção.

Foi quando eu o vi se aproximando, eu o vi abrindo a porta do box e o vi bem à minha frente. Não consegui repreender minha mão por estar fazendo um serviço tão primoroso ao ponto de arrancar gemidos tão deleitosos quanto os que eu proferia.

Meu corpo atingiu uma temperatura elevada demais para minhas células quando seus braços contornaram suavemente minha cintura fazendo com que seus dedos esguios deixassem uma marca _quase_ suave em minha pele alva. Aquilo era o estopim para movimentos mais ousados em minha ereção e eu ouvi a risada de Malfoy ecoando tão perto.

Ele deslocou uma das mãos até minha nuca e eu percebi que ele também se molhara porque seu cabelo pingava em mim, ele puxou meus fios de cabelos desgrenhados e deixou uma série de beijos em meu maxilar numa intimidade que ele não poderia ter, mas tudo foi mandado para o inferno que nos partisse quando ele selou seus lábios junto aos meus. Eu senti a febre aumentar e todo o auto controle se esvair como se fosse um gás.

Ele me beijava e aquela dança em forma que guerra que nossas línguas travavam estava me deixando à beira da loucura. Mas eu estava louco porque afinal, era Draco Malfoy a me beijar como se esperasse sugar toda a minha vitalidade. Era incrivelmente difícil pensar quando se tem a boca explorada e os lábios pressionados a uma pele tão macia. A febre já ia às alturas e a água parecia evaporar ao nosso redor.

Minhas costas foram prensadas contra o frio do azulejo e eu arqueei com esse contato inesperado. Mordi meu lábio inferior com tamanha força a deixar marcados ali a forma perfeita de meus dentes tudo isso para repreender um gemido muito alto que surgiria no exato momento em que Malfoy roçou a sua virilidade pulsante em minha boa e velha ereção já tão maltratada. Ele já havia afastado minhas mãos segurando-as para o alto e beijava meu pescoço, ora cravando seus dentes em minha pele sensível e ora deixando chupões no espaço entre o ombro e o que o ligava ao pescoço.

Eu estava arfando como um pobre condenado naquela tortura que não terminada de nenhuma forma. Elevei minha perna a prendendo e apertando na lateral do corpo de Malfoy e quando desvencilhei de suas mãos pude finalmente apertar suas coxas e nádegas enquanto puxava seus cabelos em retribuição ao grato trabalho que ele empenhava com tamanho afinco ao meu membro.

Senti que ele forçava aquele abraço e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha à medida que seu aperto em minha cintura me girava até que ficasse de costas para ele. Sua língua descreveu uma linha de minha nuca até o final de minhas costas e eu gemi baixinho, ao menos _acho._ Subiu beijando o mesmo caminho e eu o fitei por sobre o ombro quando vi seus lábios descreverem o tipo de sorriso que faz seu coração saltar pela toca de um coelho. Ele estava dizendo nitidamente _me beije_ e quando lábios assim exigem algo você tem que atendê-los.

Dessa vez o beijo foi ainda mais voraz e urgente, ainda que um pouco desajeitado pela posição que nos encontrávamos. Ele desfilava seus dedos por minha barriga, arranhando por vezes minha pele nesse contato, e ele fazia isso como se conhecesse muito bem o caminho. Eu ofeguei em seus lábios e aquilo só o provocou a aprofundar mais o beijo, se é que era possível, porque na altura do campeonato eu já não estava mais no cinco contra um e sim num debate bem interessante com Malfoy. Combustão.

- Potter...

Foi o que eu ouvi sussurrar ao pé de meu ouvido enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo de minha orelha. Sua respiração fez os pêlos de minha nuca se eriçarem e eu nunca pensei gostar tanto da sensação que meu nome causaria ao ser pronunciada por aquela voz insistentemente sexy.

Suas mãos, para meu contragosto, se alocaram em minha cintura para conduzir todo um processo que eu era incapaz de imaginar fazendo-o _com_ Malfoy. Um gemido cortou o ar em contraste com a água que ainda descia congelante do chuveiro, ele forçava seu membro em mim com tanto cuidado como se ele se importasse e eu senti emanar daquele homem algo que não lhe condizia em minha já febril mente.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro pendendo meu corpo para trás para que dessa forma ele conduzisse sua virilidade pulsante toda para meu interior. Eu estava entregue, totalmente vulnerável àquela luxúria que fazia minhas veias arderem de excitação e o meu sangue correr à uma velocidade que ganharia uma maratona.

Ele beijava minha testa enquanto se forçava mais, sempre atento à minha expressão. Eu fechava os olhos mais forte e insistia no erro de morder meu lábio, mas é inevitável gemer cada vez mais alto quando você sente a mescla entre dor e prazer e finalmente quando a dor dá lugar ao completo prazer, Draco Malfoy está dentro de você.

As estocadas foram ficando aos poucos mais fortes e já não se sabia de quem eram os gemidos articulados ali, se Potter gemia por Draco ou se Malfoy gemia por Harry, parecia irrelevante naquele momento porque nós estávamos conectados naquele ato proibido e intensamente gostoso.

Malfoy arranhava meu peito com a força que impunha aos seus movimentos com o quadril e eu resolvi que sua pele estava branca demais, já que aquilo era um delicioso devaneio eu tinha que aproveitar, então desci minha mão pela lateral do corpo do loiro e arranhei de sua coxa até sua nádega que se tencionada no vai-e-vem que eu podia sentir tão bem dentro de mim.

Ele estava descendo perigosamente suas mãos por meu tórax e alcançou, _veja só_, o meu membro que ainda estava firmemente ereto, desculpe a redundância. Só posso imaginar que ele julgou um desperdício não aproveitar aquela situação e também só posso julgá-lo como um homem bastante astuto por conseguir me trazer um duplo prazer daquela forma.

Naquele momento eu tinha que me fixar a uma nota mental: delírios são muito vivos e isso pode ser algo realmente bom.

Estávamos chegando bem próximo ao nosso ápice. Eu queria que chegássemos juntos então além de rebolar cuidadosamente e de uma forma que eu julgasse sedutora ao extremo eu fechei minha mão sobre a mão de Malfoy o estimulando em seus movimentos por sobre meu membro.

Caímos no êxtase e no cansaço quando eu encontrei o meu alívio da tensão já referida e Malfoy também, era o que aparentava.

Ofegantes e com o coração saltando ao peito eu tentei me desvencilhar daquele abraço de urso a que me encontrava e voltar a minha realidade torturante depois de um dia bem cheio onde eu e minha garrafa de whisky tivemos um debate emocionante sobre as formas de ficar bêbado mais rápido.

Virei-me tento o cuidado de fechar os olhos previamente. Esperei alguns segundos daquele jeito, tentando limpar a minha mente daquelas cenas que eu resolvi formar para que finalmente deixasse toda essa obsessão de lado quando se refere ao loiro. Relutante e sem poder adiar um segundo sequer eu abri os olhos e me deparei com Malfoy me olhando.

Eu tentei gritar num ato extremo e avassalador de coragem. Depois eu tentei tocá-lo e perceber até que pondo a realidade se mistura aos sonhos e como Malfoy, que era claramente o problema de outra pessoa, se materializou a minha frente quando se tornou um problema meu. Eu tentei, por fim, procurar minha varinha para estuporá-lo, mas eu estava confortável em um banho relaxante e nunca pensei que precisaria de uma varinha para me proteger _ali._ Nenhum gesto foi concretizado.

Malfoy tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, Malfoy roçou seus lábios nos meus com delicadeza e então, sem mais nem menos, Malfoy me abraçou e aquele abraço fez a febre voltar, mas mais do que isso, aquele abraço fez meus lábios se abrirem num sorriso largo e mais sincero do que todos que eu havia dado durante dias.

Suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas e eu envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços num gesto terno e completamente carinhoso de minha parte. Aquele abraço forte me fez acordar à realidade.

Eu era Harry Potter, um herói não tão decadente, mas com sérios problemas com a bebida. Eu era Harry Potter e havia pouco tempo decidira que estava apaixonado por Draco Malfoy, essa era uma das coisas que eu não conseguia buscar explicação porque eu sequer me lembrava de como aconteceu. Só sei que aconteceu. E eu só me dei conta quando Draco Malfoy me abraçou daquele jeito e eu entendi de uma forma que eu nunca entenderia como ele me amava ou como eu o amava.

Eu me lembro de vê-lo fechar o chuveiro que estava praticamente chorando e implorando pelo ato. E lembro ainda de sentir que ele passava uma toalha macia em volta de meu corpo. Ele foi cuidadoso ao me secar e me vestir com total dedicação. Ele demorou a vir se deitar, depois de me acomodar debaixo de cobertas, e eu me lembro de sentir um frio que congelava minha alma.

Então ele voltou a me abraçar e foi como se uma parte dentro de mim finalmente se encaixasse. Eu não vi, porque meus olhos insistiram em ficar fechados o tempo todo, mas senti que ele sorria daquela forma tão bela que iluminaria a noite mais escura e a febre voltou queimando como a luz do sol que ilumina o dia. Eu percebi, e ainda me achava um gênio por isso, que essa febre é antiga e me queima por dentro num contentamento irrevogável.

Não havia controle, eu estava adoravelmente queimando nos braços de Draco Malfoy e sorri antes de finalmente cair no sono diante daquele delírio febril, mas eloqüente.

* * *

**N.A.:** Empolguei-me com a fic e tudo o mais. Pelo menos foi prazeroso fazê-la. Tive várias referências no caminho, não sei se bem reconhecível, mas achei divertido fazê-las.


End file.
